powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Redfox90210/PPG 2016 review
This is my very first blog so far. I've looked so many negative reviews on IMDb, I was shocked! It's like they have no respect to the reboot after all. Anyways, here are some of the positive review I just spotted: * I hate teen titans go, yet I get actual enjoyment from this show. Maybe it's a situation of What I really wanted and the amount I get from whats presented here. Really this show and the new Ben 10 exist because of the success of TTG. In my opinion Both those show's are way better than TTG, I feel their less mean spirited because I never really think the Titans get along that well, that's not a real problem here or in the new Ben 10. I like this more than Ben though. I guess maybe I view both those shows as burn victims of TTG but I actually get enjoyment from this show. Sure as a Guilty pleasure I have to admit to the bad episodes but as a fan there's more good for me than there is bad. Some episodes I can recommend to a first viewer are "princess buttercup", "Powerpuff up" "Arachno-Romance" "Viral-Spiral" "The last Donnycorn" and "Clawdad" that help you adjust into the flow of the show. Also that new theme song is catchy and cool. * Sure I'm not happy that the original voice cast is not coming back but at least they brought back everyone else. Well at least they kept the superhero concept about saving the world. Well at least they don't beat up characters that aren't at fault, but honestly it's not the best show ever right now. Hopefully the creator will come back and set things straight. In the first episode, I really have a problem with. Blossom and Buttercup fight over a boy band? Come on guys, Buttercup likes rock music. But at least they have a lesson about it. The second episode, it was kinda like the old Powerpuff girls. It's pretty good. So let's just say that I hope it gets better soon or else I'll stop watching it. By the way I was out of California when I saw this. I was in Boston. My spring break gave me an extra day off. * I'm a huge fan of the original, but I honestly don't know how I feel of the reboot. It's not a BAD show, it's just easily forgettable, as in it can never live up to the original's charm. The only reason I still watch this show is because of nostalgia. However, the voice acting is pretty good (despite the originals for the girls being replaced) & the animation is nice & colorful. But.... it just lives in the shadow of the greatness of the classic PPG..... Also, WHY WOULD THEY GET RID OF MISS BELLUM WHY!!!!!!! But ya, 6/10 I'm gonna say right now you can do a whole lot worse than this show, but honestly it can be disappointing for die-hard fans of the original.... * I was surprised to come on here and see all the bad reviews that I've seen. I am a grade school teacher and started watching the reboot because my students are all talking about it. My daughter grew up on the show (now in her 20's) and my son in grade school has seen all of the old episodes and the new ones(reboot). He says the new ones are waaay better. It's too bad more kids aren't allowed on social media, your reviews would look VERY different. Instead all we get are whining 20 something year olds that are acting like big babies because they didn't get their way. Have any of you ever heard of the word reboot (there are millions out there)....it's a new version, not the same thing. I'm sure they do not care if the VA's sound like the old ones (I happen to think they are perfect)....it's a reboot! Don't bother trying to explain to me how the animation is stiff or the jokes lack the tongue and cheekiness of the old. I'm sure you will try to tell me that the girls personalities are different (thank God! Blossom is finally NOT boring!). I'm also sure you'll try hard to explain why the old version is so much better than the new...but get this...I don't agree! If you don't like it don't watch it! You can still buy the DVD's of the old version. The kids love it and the kids will watch it and probably prefer it over the dinosaur, out of date looking, prior version. So, if you are a parent reading this...I highly recommend it for kids today!!! They will love it and so will you! * I personally find this show deserve a better appreciation from the audiences. 18 years, so much has changed and it is perfectly reasonable to use the slang, meme or anything that familiar to this generation, the characters are children after all. They still deliver beautiful messages, the voices are so cute and colorful animation. I rated 10 star to show my appreciation for a great work of the producers and give me something to remember to tune in Cartoon network. I like this show way better than many others available right now. Please keep this show running! * OK hear me out. I grew up watching the original Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken in the 90s. I got very excited when they are remaking the Powerpuff Girls for 2016. I have seen the first season. So what if there are different voice actors. So what if they have a different theme song? I actually like the new theme song a lot better than the old one. It actually has words and lyrics - no offense to the old show. One of my favorite things, the animation pretty much close to the original. Unlike that weird 2013 reboot with the dodgy square over the top 3D animation that looks a bit weird. This is a very good action packed series with new and old characters such as Professor and The Mayor, Tom Kenny reprises his role. I like the new voice actors. and the show is very funny. I don't have a problem with this new reboot. Give it a chance ! * If I want to be honest to myself, and I mean not to not agree with what everyone else thinks, I believe that the new series reboot isn't all bad. Yes, despite, the new animation design, the new voices, and the genre mix of comedy, I can bare with it and ultimately live with it. If you hear the phrase, 'give someone a feet, they will take a mile', I believe that statement with the show. Sure, the new reboot isn't exactly the same with the 1998-2005 series, but did you really except that? It's over 11 years since the OG series ended . The new reboot is about to reach the season 1 finale, about 4 episodes more I believe(Please correct me if I'm wrong). Just give the series more time to-for the series to discover who its really is and as the audience, let's give the series time to adjust. * This is actually one of the best reboots (actually one of the Only) Cartoon Network has ever given us. The stories are actually good. It's actually really nice that they did some research on the characters. Unlike, Teen Titans Go, they actually fight off villains who are at fault for causing crimes in Townsville. Teen Titans Go is meh... But anyway, Blossom is still the leader, always shows the way just like the original. Bubbles is bizarre at times but she's still the girly girl of the group. Buttercup is the tomboy of the team. Pros: The intro of the show if a absolutely gorgeous. The colors are very vivid The villains are still who they are. Mojo Jojo is still...Mojo but what about the other villains? Cons: Bubbles is rather...sometimes bizarre in episodes. There should be more powers in the episodes. The Rowdyruff Boys should come back (I don't care if they're going to be voiced by old or new voice actors) So 10/10 I recommend watching this. * Before I start on this review, I just wanna say this. I believe people are overreacting and hating on this show like It's the black plague. This feels like Teen Titans Go all over again, so I'm gonna go ahead and give my thoughts, hopefully without pissing TOO many people off. I watched a fair amount of Powerpuff Girls as a child, so this show is dear to me, but I'll try not to let nostalgia influence my review too much, though I do have something to say about it. The Powerpuff Girls (2016) often steals plots from the old show, and references the old series. That's nice and all, but you can have too much of a good thing. Kids today will just be confused by this humour, and reference jokes DO get old after a while. As for the jokes that don't rely on nostalgia, they're very hit and miss. I feel like there are definitely some decent jokes here, enough to make the show enjoyable. But, these are slightly over-weighed by references to today's media. This isn't usually a problem, but the show does this in a way that can only be described as cringe worthy. In a few years time, meme jokes and twerking is gonna be old, and this show will end up outdated, SEVERELY outdated. As much as Teen Titans Go gets flak, at least it doesn't use jokes that won't matter later on. The animation for what it is, is quite well done, but there are animation errors here and there, which makes it a little sloppy. I don't mind the art style either. Just like Teen Titans Go, I see it as a fresh approach on an old thing, even if it can come off bad at times. I'm not here to compare this to the old show, I will say this again. I'm just reviewing the show for what it is. Most of the time, the show keeps my interest, even though the stories are sometimes ripoffs or just badly written. The audio department isn't too shabby here either. A lot of the original actors return which is nice, and I honestly like the new actresses for the girls, they aren't perfect, but they get the job done, and I'm sure they'll get better if the show gets more seasons. As for music, sadly, most of it is very unnoticeable or not very memorable, so I guess this is probably the worst part of the show for me. I DO love the new theme song though, so that's a bonus in my book. In short, after 19 episodes, I think this show could be great, maybe if later seasons tighten up the music, stories, and include more tasteful jokes. I'll still happily tune in for new episodes as they release. Powerpuff Girls (2016) gets a 6/10. * There is clearly a reason why the first version is no longer made. So I don't see why people would expect them to come back and make the exact same cartoon that has already failed. And the first version was extremely offensive quite often. To whoever said that they were having the effects of being stoned is wrong in the painbow episode. They were under a spell by that weird red guy who was always had some gender problems. So people just really need to get over themselves there is nothing wrong with this cartoon. And they probably didn't have the original voices because they probably couldn't afford them. Everyone's being truly happy about this cartoon. And everyone who has a problem with Teen Titans Go who likes the little teenage soap opera drama better can just go screw themselves. * This is an okay reboot of the Powerpuff Girls but not as good as the original show. I mean Bubbles new voice is OK but I prefer Tara Strong for the voice of Bubbles cause Bubbles sounds much cuter with Tara Strong's voice. Also Buttercup still loves to fight and also Blossom is usually the smart one of the group but in some recent episodes that I have seen she hasn't been all that smart. It's nice that Tom Kane, Tom Kenny and Roger L Jackson again but it just feels out of place without the girls original voices. Maybe this show will have better episodes with good ideas. If not that it's more then likely gonna be canceled. Its also nice that the girls appearances haven't changed much but I still like the girls older voices better. 5 out of 10 is fair enough for this. * Reading these other reviews is disheartening. In fact I didn't even read them all because, really, wow. So many whines about the original. Look, typically no show, or really any experience usually, can match the first one. But, you can just take it for it is. I'll admit that I was meh at first but it's grown on me. I personally love the homages to pop culture & other movies/shows (personal fave is Bubbles saying "Game over, man. Game over!" in the Big Sleep episode - my girls' favorite which they can recite).More importantly, MY KIDS (you know, ostensibly the target audience), love it. They laugh their butts off & watch the DVRd shows whenever they're given TV time. We're eagerly awaiting a DVD release to be able to free up DVR memory & also so they can keep them "forever" & watch them anywhere. Please give this show a chance - and not just one or two episodes chance. And maybe realize that although a lot of cartoons are adult friendly, ultimately it's kids that should rate them. (& by adult friendly we're ignoring REALLY adult ones like Archer and Rick & Morty - freaking hilarious btw) * This series is seriously underrated, I would recommend this show to a lot of people because this show may not be as good as the original but it's still good, and it's still on season 1 so it has room to improve. And for once I want a positive review for this show here's the description from Wikipedia. Cartoon Network announced on June 16, 2014, that they had revived The Powerpuff Girls in a new series, which was to be produced by Cartoon Network Studios. In their 2015 upfront on February 19, the network announced that Nick Jennings would be its executive producer.1 Bob Boyle, who previously has produced Clarence, has created Disney XD's Yin Yang Yo! and Nickelodeon's Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! and also former producer and art director of the Butch Hartman's animated series The Fairly OddParents and Danny Phantom would also produce. Meanwhile, Craig McCracken, original creator of The Powerpuff Girls, would not work on the series, even though he gave the show his approval. * It's not as bad as everyone is saying. It's not as good as the original, but that doesn't mean it's a bad show. There's 2 episodes where the main characters are twerking, which I'd suggest skipping. However, other than that, it's not a bad show. Many people are being overcritical of it, not coming up with their own opinion, falling to herd mentality instead, and/or are listening too much to nostalgia when voicing their opinion or "their" opinion. I feel like a reboot being better than the original is only one of the jobs of a reboot, the others being bringing a terrific show or movie from the past, renewing it for a new generation and telling a slightly different tale (key word: slight). I'd suggest giving the show a try, and I'd suggest for everyone to give the show a chance. * UPDATE: Dropping the rating from 6 to 5 based on watching newer episodes as well. Disappointing. (Will keep the following, which applies to the first few episodes, but some of the points still stand.) Rating this show was a hard decision. I heard a lot of negatives about it on YouTube, long after it premiered in the U.S, and, having gotten to watch the show myself, I can say that it's not bad, but just O.K. To understand how this supposed sequel to the classic of the same name stands, I'll talk about the pros and cons. I'll talk about what I liked about the show, although a few, then we'll talk about the cons that ruined the show ultimately. Firstly, I liked that the show got a sequel, and new characters, story ideas, and enemies are introduced. I actually would like to see the skater girls, whom Buttercup joined in the fourth episode, return as supporting characters in future episodes. I also liked that Cartoon Network went for a new art style but, as I'll explain below, its cons outweigh the pros. Now for the cons, and I have a lot of them. The first thing you might notice is the art style. It feels like it's following the footsteps of other Cartoon Network shows like "Clarence", "We Bare Bears", and "Steven Universe", instead of being its own thing. This is especially true for the background characters. (I mean, can you imagine a "Megas XLR" sequel looking like "Samurai Jack"?) Admittedly, I still like the intro, although the show could use some more innovations in art beyond the intro. Also, the narrator, although a big part of the old show, is barely doing his job as much, and only a few times we ever get to see the iconic (otherwise odd-looking) heart-themed outro at the end. The "The End" sign is being left out as well. They made me wonder if the voice actor, Tom Kenney, even raised concerns with the studio. I mentioned "We Bare Bears" earlier, but did I mention the party panda? I couldn't take him seriously for a new villain because he looked like the panda in "We Bare Bears" on drugs... with Felix/Mickey Mouse impersonation. He should have just been a man who overdresses up for a party, like the typical Cartoon Network 90's fashion. Apart from the alleged villainy, the panda's just one example of some new concepts Cartoon Network tried out that didn't work too well. Speaking of new concepts not working too well, while the old show feels like it was appealing to both boys and girls, Cartoon Network made this show to feel more like towards girls, and pre-teen especially, even by changing the Powerpuff Girls' interests and personalities a bit. I mean, Kindergartners liking boy bands, and even winning tickets to see them perform? Really? Why get rid of Ms. Bellum? She wasn't that offensive as Cartoon Network claimed, even when compared to Sedusa pretending to be her in the old show... or the hypnotized Blossom and Bubbles twerking in this one. (Buttercup thankfully found it gross.) One of Ms. Bellum's roles was to implicitly troll on how dumb the Mayor is, like how Talon was introduced in "Inspector Gadget (2.0)" to troll on his uncle, Dr. Claw, and his shortsightedness. Now, the Mayor doesn't feel the same. Changing the voice actresses didn't bother me at all, especially with Blossom and Buttercup. Blossom almost sounds the same, while I prefer the current Buttercup. It's just Bubbles I have beef with, since no one would ever replace Tara Strong. And why doesn't Princess Morbucks sound like she'd been voiced by Jennifer Hale anymore, the same voice actress who still voices Ms. Keane? And finally, I know it's still the first season, or first part of it, but the girls don't seem to fight crime at times. We want to see more, so it'd be like the old show. But, even with that, the fights don't feel the same as they were in the original. Overall, I like this show, but, due to all its shortcomings, it can never really be a true sequel to the original. It's entertaining, it's well-animated and directed... with some drawing mistakes here and there, but it doesn't feel too nostalgic as we'd like, as it relies on newer enemies and concepts. If I were to rate the old show, for being itself, and well-liked for its stories, characters, and merchandises, I would have rated it a 9. If you can't tolerate this show sincerely, just stick to the old one. Category:Blog posts